Lustful 2 In the med bay
by Elaina96
Summary: You might think this is cruel, what I've done is made a one-shot, it clearly is the middle of a bigger story but I can't even think of how to put it together, so this is all you get… for now… BBRae oneshot


Lustful 2. In the med bay.

You might think this is cruel, what I've done is made a one-shot, it clearly is the middle of a bigger story but I can't even think of how to put it together, so this is all you get… for now…

…

"How long has it been since she stopped levitating?" Richard asked.

"About a day now." Victor responded.

"Does that mean she is better?" Kory asked.

"Her body's healed and the scans say everything's fine." Victor told her.

"Then why isn't she waking?"

"Kory it's okay, everything will be fine." Richard assured her.

"But Rob, what if she wakes up… not herself?" Victor asked in concern.

"Then we deal with it." He responded sternly, staring into her room.

The three of them watched as she laid unconscious in the med bay. She had been in there for 3 days now, no one knew what happened to her, they just knew she wasn't… herself. So they took her down. The injuries were minimal and her powers healed them in a little over a day. Now they only hoped that the fact that she was no longer levitating off her bed meant she was on the road to recovery.

"And what about him? How is he doing?" Richard asked.

"He's worried." Victor responded.

"They clearly had something going on behind our backs." Richard noted as they watched Garfield from the med bay.

He was beyond worried. 'She has been like this for three days? When will she wake up? And what if she wakes up and it's not her?!' He couldn't even think about that, it practically destroyed him taking her down.

"What should we do?" Victor spoke out loud.

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Richard told him.

"And what about Garfield?" Kory asked, "Do we make him rest?"

"I don't think we could get him to." Victor told her.

Richard let out a long sigh, "We should go." He said before heading towards the door. Kory followed and after a minute and a final glance into the med room, Victor did too.

Garfield stared at her as he stood by her bed. Just when they started understanding their feelings, this happened. It's not fair. He just wanted her to be okay, that's all he wanted. He sighed and tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear before lightly brushing his hand on her cheek.

As soon as he made the gesture, he jumped as her hand dramatically grabbed his and he stared in shock as her eyes slowly opened. He couldn't help but panic at the thought that it might not be her, as he watched her turn to face him.

"Gar." She said softly as she smiled up at him, her eyes adjusting to his figure.

He exhaled in relief, 'It's her.'

"Rae." He smiled, "You're okay."

She breathed and slowly blinked up at the ceiling, "I'm better than okay." She whispered, and slowly looked around the room, analyzing her surroundings as she began to sit up. She stopped halfway, looking down at the heart monitors that restrained her. She stared at them strangely before slowly and delicately removing each one off her chest.

Garfield couldn't help but watch as the monitors were displayed on her low cut tank top. He hadn't really noticed her attire until that moment and her actions were making him… uncomfortable.

She smirked, removing the last one, "I'm flattered."

She hadn't even looked at him. "What-you do, read my mind?" He asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

She turned to him, the smirk still on her face, "I didn't need to."

She fully sat up and turned to him and he watched in surprise as she let her legs rest on each side of his standing form. "What are you doing?" He asked watching her movements.

"It's okay." She whispered and slowly leaned closer to him. Out of instinct he did the same, his eyes focused on her, "It's okay." She said again with half lidded eyes as she slowly bit her lip.

He breathed heavily as he stared at her soft lips and his only thought was to go for it. He quickly kissed her and she greeted it with full force. Within seconds she had her arms around him as his hands found her hips. Her legs slowly skimmed his up and down before tightening around him. He then noticed her tugging off his jacket and he slowly moved to help her remove it. Once it was discarded on the ground she started pulling and urging him to get on the cot.

Their lips didn't break as he laid on top of her, her nails digging into his shoulders and his hands gliding up and down her soft legs. He was so focused on her that he ignored the fuzzy sounds all the monitor systems in the room made. Everything was malfunctioning and he had no idea.

He let out a heated growl as her sharp nails dug into his skin and he devoured her lips in response. He let his head fall into the cress of her neck and kissed it as she tightened her grip around his skull. They breathed heavily as she gripped his hair with her fingers and her eyes opened wide, just to reveal bright Red glowing irises.

He pulled away to look at her just to see the dangerous red orbs and immediately backed up. "Rae!" He breathed.

"No." She said in a deep tone as she hungered for more, "Don't stop."

He had barely any time to be scared as his belt buckle was highlighted with her power and thrown off. And with that, he hastily jumped off the bed. She quickly followed and it was then that he noticed the status and craziness of the med bay. "Raven!?" She sat up on the edge of the bed and smiled evilly. "Raven, this, this isn't you!"

Her red eyes glowed deeper and it made his stomach sink in fear. "If only that was true." She said it in a tone that was so unlike her, before she proceeded to get up off the bed.

He backed up as she did so and watched as she walked over to him. He fell backwards but still backed up until his back hit the wall. "Rae, snap out of it!"

She smirked again and leaned down slowly licking her lips, "Oh sweet Garfield, don't you see… Raven's gone."

…


End file.
